


chunks of rubble

by hawksonfire



Series: Kinktober 2019 [29]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Competence Kink, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: They're cleaning up after the latest attack wave of aliens, and Clint is trying desperately to ignore his pants situation.





	chunks of rubble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RikasGrayWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikasGrayWolf/gifts).

> Kinktober Day 29 - Competence Kink. Sorry for the wait lovely, my brain wasn't cooperating! Hope you like it!

**Clint**

Clint probably has a competence kink. Considering the fact that he gets hard every time he - well, if he’s being honest, he gets hard pretty much every time he sees Steve or Bucky, so maybe he just has a them kink. Regardless of which kinks Clint does or does not have, he’s still awkwardly trying to cover up a stuffy as they’re helping clean up the city after the latest alien attack. 

“I cannot believe these things exploded. Into goo. Whenever something broke their skin,” Bucky grumbles, heaving a Tasha-sized chunk of concrete out of his path like it weighs as much as Lucky does. Clint bites his tongue and keeps working, moving chunks of rubble out of the road.

“Believe it, Buck,” Steve says, cowl hanging behind him and face sweaty, “At least the goo’s not corrosive this time. You’re lucky you’ve still got a suit covering all your important bits.”

“Stop objectifying me, Rogers,” Bucky says, sticking his tongue out at Steve. Clint snorts at their antics, trying desperately to ignore his pants situation right now. 

“Make me, Barnes,” Steve retorts.

“Why don’t you two stop flirting, grab Clint and go help two streets over? There’s a massive piece of stone that’s too heavy for all the non-powered people to move.” Tasha interrupts their banter and Clint bites back a groan. 

“Yes ma’am,” Steve says, amused. The three of them head over to help, coming to a dead stop when they see the size of the actual piece of rubble. 

“I don’t even think we can lift that,” Bucky says to Steve, eyes wide. 

“Ye of little faith,” Clint says, nudging past them. “Give me a second to get you some leverage.” He jogs away, slinging his bow over his back, and scrambles up the side of a mostly stable building. Once he’s on the roof, he nocks a grappling hook arrow and fires it at the piece of stone, then messes around with the other end of the rope until it’s attached to the roof. He ties another piece of rope to another arrow and fires that, snickering at Bucky’s curse as it lands directly between his feet.

“What the fuck, Barton?” He hisses. 

“Try now, that should give you enough leverage to -” Before Clint can finish, a roar cuts him off. Hulk bursts onto the scene and leaps at the rock, smashing it to more manageable sized bits in mere seconds, then roars again and disappears in the direction of the Tower. 

“Guess you did all that for nothing, huh,” Steve teases. 

“Shut up, Steve,” Clint mutters, climbing down from the building. 

“Was kinda hot how you just knew what to do, though,” Bucky comments. 

“Oh, really?” Clint smirks. “Me being competent turn you on, Buckaroo?”

“Nah, I already knew you were good at your job,” Bucky dismisses.

“I didn’t know you knew angles and shit,” Steve says. 

Bucky smacks him upside the head. “What do you think being a sniper is, you punk?”

“Anyway, what do you say we go back to the Tower and I can show you _ exactly _ how good I am at angles?” Clint leers, nudging Steve’s shoulder.

“Public channels!” Tony squawks. “Can it!”

“Sorry, Tony,” Steve says, but the way he’s pulling Clint and Bucky towards the car that’ll take them back to the Tower shows that he really isn’t sorry at all.


End file.
